This invention relates to the baling of compressible material, such as cotton, with metal strap. Specifically, this invention relates to a method for reusing metal strap from a first, large bale to strap a second, smaller bale which may have been compressed from the larger bale or which may be a completely different bale.
The method of the present invention relates to using strap of the type having a first joint-forming portion on one end and a second joint-forming portion on the other end, each end containing an array of longitudinally spaced joint elements adapted for interlocking with another similar array of joint elements. The connection formed between arrays of interlocking joint elements is known as a sealless connection. Many types of sealless connections are known and many such connections are described in the concurrently filed Lems et al. application entitled, "Strap For Forming Readily Disengageable Anti-Reverse Sealless Strap Connection," Ser. No. 934,497.
The present invention also relates to straps for baling material adapted for forming a sealless strap connection between overlapping strap ends which have an easily or readily disengageable anti-reverse structure that prevents the strap connection from accidentally disengaging but yet permits the strap loop to be readily and manually disconnected when desired. Various types of sealless strap connections with anti-reverse features (disengageable and non-disengageable) are also described in the aforementioned Lems et al. application entitled "Strap For Forming Readily Disengageable Anti-Reverse Sealless Strap Connection," Ser. No. 934,497.
The method of binding material or bales according to the present invention is especially useful in the cotton industry. When cotton is gathered together after picking, it is formed into relatively low density bales having a certain size. These low density bales are usually tied or bound with metal strap and are subsequently shipped to another work station such as a field warehouse, where they are further compressed in a special high pressure compress to a relatively high density. In the National Cotton Council publication entitled, "A Universal Bale for Universal Benefits," the term usually applied in the cotton industry to a large, low density bale is "Gin Flat" and the Gin Flat bale has nominal dimensions of 55".times.45".times.28" and has a nominal density of about 12 pounds per cubic foot. The smaller, high density bale may be one of several sizes, with the two preferred standard sizes being designated (1) the "Compress Universal" bale having nominal dimensions of 57"-58".times.24"-25".times.20"-22" and a nominal density of 20-28 pounds per cubic foot and (2) the "Gin Universal" bale having nominal dimensions of 54"-55".times.20"-21".times.25"-28" and a nominal density of 28-30 pounds per cubic foot.
Since the high density bales are, of course, smaller than the low density bales, any bale tie or strap which has been placed around the larger, low density bale will be too large when that bale has been further compressed to the smaller, high density bale. This requires a restrapping of the high density bale with shorter strap lengths.
Presently in the cotton industry, bale ties or strap are removed from the larger, low density bales, typically by severing the strap. New, shorter strap lengths must be then applied to the recompressed, smaller, high density bale. It would be desirable to provide a method for strapping the large bale and the recompressed, smaller bale by reusing the large strap from the larger, low density bale.
The possibility of increasing or decreasing the length of a strap for reuse has been recognized in the prior art. Straps having a continuous array of slits which may be shortened to any length are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,538 to Timmerbeil. The use of a number of smaller straps to form a longer, composite strap is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,924 to Timmerbeil.
A metal strap segment which is adapted for forming a first loop about material to be tied and for forming a sealless strap connection between overlapping strap ends is disclosed in the U.S. patent application of Meier, Ser. No. 689,075, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,689. A primary strap segment is provided with at least one integral smaller strap segment adapted for forming a second smaller loop and for forming a sealless strap connection between overlapping strap ends of the smaller segment when the smaller segment is severed from the larger segment. The remaining, severed portion or portions of the larger, primary strap segment are also adapted for being reconnected and forming a sealless strap connection between overlapping ends. These portions may be connected into a composite strap or a predetermined length and reused for strapping the bale.
In the cotton industry, one type of large, low density cotton bale is formed which has a generally right rectangular prism shape. The size and density of the bale are such that six straps or bale ties are typically looped around the bale at substantially equally spaced locations and their ends connected to hold the bale together. When this large, low density bale is subsequently recompressed to the smaller low density bale, the length of the bale remains the same or is slightly increased. However, the cross section of the bale is substantially reduced. Further, the degree of compression in the smaller bale is so high that six straps or bale ties are considered an inadequate number. Consequently, it is common for eight smaller straps or bale ties to be used on the small, high density bale.
It would be desirable to provide a method for (1) using a primary strap segment having (a) integral second and third reusable connectable strap segments with the dimensions of the primary and reusable strap segments being of a predetermined fixed value and (b) a means, integral with the strap, for designating the smaller, reusable strap segments on the larger, primary strap segment and for (2) permitting the reusable strap segments to be easily, manually separated from the larger primary strap segment. Further, it would be advantageous if the dimensions of the larger primary strap segment and the reusable strap segments within the larger primary strap segment were such that the larger primary strap segment could be used to initially bind, along with five other similar primary strap segments, a large, low density bale. Subsequently, upon recompression of the larger bale into the smaller, high density bale, the six strap loops could be disconnected and the reusable smaller strap segments could be manually separated from the larger primary straps. The dimensions of the third strap segment could be such that the six third strap segments could be individually looped around the smaller, high density bale to form six strap loops thereabout. The dimensions of the six second strap segments could be such that they could be connected together in two groups of three to form two composite straps for forming seventh and eighth strap loops about the smaller bale.
When the larger, lwo density bale is strapped, the bale is first compressed enough so that the large straps can be placed around the bale and connected. During this process, the loop formed by the large strap is typically spaced away from the surface of the bale in a number of places, including in the region of the overlapping strap ends where the connection is being made. After the connection has been made, the bale is allowed to expand into contact with the loop. During the making of the connection in the strap loop around the bale, it is possible that the connection may become disengaged before the baled material is allowed to expand into contact with the loop to put tension on the strap. Consequently, it would be beneficial to provide an easily disengageable sealless strap connection with an anti-disengagement structure that would inhibit or reduced the possibility of disengagement of the connection until the bale compression was relieved and the material expanded tight against the strap loop.
Further, it would be advantageous to provide a sealless connection with an anti-reverse structure which would be easily disengaged by hand when it is desired to recompress the larger, low density bale and to remove the larger straps from the bale.